User talk:Digitalhexcode
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Trading cards" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! ThomasHL (talk) 21:32, December 27, 2013 (UTC) :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Multiple Edits Please make use of the Preview button when making edits. This allows you to see what your edit looks like before you save it, which reduces the load on the database and makes the Recent Changes page easier to read. Thanks. 31dot (talk) 03:14, December 28, 2013 (UTC) :Ok, sorry I'm new at this. I collect Star Trek trading cards and wanted to make that area better. We appreciate your edits, but if you are going to make extensive changes to an article, please use the Preview button as this reduces the load on the database and makes the Recent Changes page easier to read. Thanks 31dot (talk) 11:10, December 28, 2013 (UTC) :Ok, thanks for the heads up. I probably should ask this in the forum but do you think it's ok if I put an image of each of the trading cards for star trek on each sets page. I like how this website shows an image of each card for every set. http://www.wixiban.com/trading-cards/trading-cards.htm Would something like that be ok for this website or would that be too much information and photos? Thanks for your help. --Digitalhexcode (talk) 16:54, December 28, 2013 (UTC) It might be worth posting this question on the talk page of that article, but I think you could post one card from each set as an example, though it would be more of an issue if you posted every card, as it is hard to claim fair use if an entire card set is posted here. 31dot (talk) 01:06, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Massive moves Please note that on Memory Alpha, we have a specific style of disambiguating pages, and starting all of the trading card sets with the name of the company effectively makes our search engine autocomplete useless. As such, when you feel the need to suddenly rename a large number of pages, stop, think about it, look at how links are named and try to mimic that, not just the single article that is named with a company name at the start. -- sulfur (talk) 17:56, December 29, 2013 (UTC) :Ok, thanks. Some card sets have the manufacturer at the end of the set name and some don't have it at all. It just made more sense to me, as a card collector, to name it Manufacturer then set name instead of set name then manufacturer. Kind of like Ford Thunderbird instead of Thunderbird, Ford. I can deal with it either way though. I did post a discussion on the trading card page in regards to adding card photos. Not sure if that's where I should have added that question but it's there if you would like to weigh in. Thanks again for pointing me in the right direction. I'll be more careful in the future.--Digitalhexcode (talk) 01:20, December 30, 2013 (UTC) The ones that don't have the manufacturer in the name are because they do not require such to disambiguate them from other similarly named pages. We try, whenever possible, to name articles about product exactly as the actual product is named. -- sulfur (talk) 01:36, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Image uploads Please look carefully at MA:IMAGE and follow the instructions there. If need be, look at other examples of uploaded trading cards and describe, categorize, and license them appropriately. As soon as you can. Thanks. -- sulfur (talk) 01:00, December 31, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for that link. I figured out the description, category and license requirements in the description by looking at another already uploaded card and have corrected the information of the images. The card image file names that were uploaded by other users follow this format : name word card card number example "Seven of Nine expansion card S1.jpg". I will be sure to follow that format for all future uploads. Unfortunately the help page says that renaming is not possible. Also it appears that deleting files is reserved for administrators. So I can't delete them and upload corrected file names. Should I leave them the way they are? Thanks for your help and patience! Leaving them as is is just fine. -- sulfur (talk) 22:28, December 31, 2013 (UTC) ::Please note that file names should use standard spacing, so there should be a space between the word "card" and the number. For simplicity's sake, you should finish the set you're on before correcting your spacing. - 22:29, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Ok, I will do that from now on. Thanks. --Digitalhexcode (talk) 22:34, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Card table format It might be better to use a vertical format for the information instead of a horizontal one. - 17:12, January 9, 2014 (UTC) :Ok, I remade this page Star Trek (Leaf) with your suggestions. Tell me what you think. I feel like there should be a divider space between the different rows of cards but I don't know how to do that. --Digitalhexcode (talk) 19:31, January 9, 2014 (UTC) I see what you mean with there needing to be a divider space. I've added one here and at the Leaf page as well which should work. I'll look into creating a custom made table just for card sets when I have some time. - 21:22, January 9, 2014 (UTC) STC.com links See . Using the template makes it easier to find and fix any links in the future. - 15:46, January 28, 2017 (UTC)